


The Hulk Smashed My Heart

by TheManedRedFox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Cute Bruce, Depression, Desperation, Determined Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Guilt, Hope, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Steve Is a Good Bro, They all need hugs, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, cute tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedRedFox/pseuds/TheManedRedFox
Summary: No matter how much Bruce Banner would rather not admit it, the Hulk and he are connected. Two sides of the same coin. Whatever affects Bruce affects the Hulk and vise versa.





	1. Something is Wrong

This battle had been a long one. 

It had been nearly twenty four hours since the hostile alien army had landed. 

Tony was exhausted. Hell, they were all exhausted, probably nobody more so then Dr. Banner though. 

Captain America had been adamant about the team working in rotation, especially after the armies of three separate governments had finally stopped dragging their feet and decided to join the fray. Yet, while the rest of the team enjoyed the short reprieve every few hours or so, the Hulk had battled the entire time. Tony, Clint, Steve, Thor, and Natasha had all tried to reign the Hulk in but it was useless. Once Bruce flipped the switch it was nearly impossible to un-flip it. 

The only thing they could do was simply wait until the Hulk ran out of steam, which impressively took an entire day. 

When the battle was over, the Hulk had smashed a crater sized hole into the ground. When the dust settled, Tony could see that the Hulk had transformed back into Bruce. His black curls were plastered to his pale forehead due to sweat. The torn reminiscent of what had once been pants hung loosely around his jetted hip bones. Even from here he could count Bruce’s ribs through his skin. 

Thai take out would put meat back on his bones, Tony reassured himself. 

Tony lifted his face-plate and smiled at the disheveled Dr. Banner but his smile quickly faltered. 

Something was wrong. 

Bruce suddenly stumbled forward and fell. He landed on all fours. An agonized, half-strangled cry escaped his lips. A second later his back arched and then he vomited until he dry-heaved. 

Tony rushed forward, ignoring the protest of his own aching muscles. Bruce was trying to push himself back onto his feet; again he stumbled forward and fell. He tried again and again till Tony had crunched in front of him, looking into his dark brown eyes, which were glazed and unfocused. 

“Hey big guy take it easy.” Tony soothed. “The fights over. We won.” 

Bruce made no indication that he had heard Tony, instead he was about to make another ill-fated attempt to gain his feet. 

“Bruce stop!” Tony yelled. He grabbed Bruce’s shoulders and shook him. 

Bruce blinked several times. Slowly, too slowly, in Tony’s opinion. Bruce’s eyes focused on his face. “Tony?”

“It’s me bud.”

“Oh God,” Bruce slumped against Tony. He buried his head in the cold, hard metal shoulder of Tony's armored suit. “It hurts.” His whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

“What hurts?” Tony asked alarmed. He knew that Bruce’s transformations were always an ordeal that left him exhausted and little more than sore; but the shy Doctor had never complained before.

Tony pulled back and looked for signs of any obvious wounds. He found none. As far as he knew, the Hulk was indestructible, so there was no way any injury could have been carried over to Bruce. That wasn't possible, was it? 

“It hurts.” Bruce repeated in pure agony.

Tony was desperate now. He wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him closer.

“Cap, we need a medical team down here ASAP.” Tony yelled over the intercom. 

“They’re on their way.” Steve voice answered back through his earpiece a split second later.

“Don’t let Ross take me.” Bruce pleaded. His voice muffled by Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t let him lock me up in that tiny room with all the straps and those machines. There is no night or day there, or warmth. It’s always bright and cold.” He shivered. 

“They are almost there.” Steve’s voice carried over the intercom.

“I can’t go through it again. I can’t—I won’t—“Bruce was openly weeping now. He managed to pull away from Tony. He started to inch away on his hands and knees before Tony could gather him in his arms again.

“No one is taking you.” Tony reassured him. “I won’t let them.” 

"Tony, how is he?" Steve asked in Tony's ear. 

"No obvious sign of injury. He is delirious. He thinks I'm going to hand him over to Ross." Tony replied. His overwhelming concern gave his voice a sharp edge.

Bruce struggled weakly against Tony’s hold. 

“Bruce, Ross isn't going to take you. That bastard will never touch you again.” Tony said in a serious and firm tone, “I won't let anyone hurt you. I’m going to be at your side the whole time. I  
won’t leave you.” 

“Promise?” Bruce asked brokenly. 

“I swear.” Tony reassured him. 

Bruce visibly relaxed then. His weeping ebbed away and the tremors racking his body decreased. Tony soon realized that Bruce’s breath had evened out. He had fallen unconscious, cradled in Tony’s arms.

Tony’s heart was breaking. Bruce had never talked about his past, he actually shied away from the subject whenever it was touched upon. Sure, Tony had read his file, but a document could never really convey all the pain and horror Dr. Banner must have suffered at the hands of General Ross. 

God knew, Tony’s own time spent as a prisoner still haunted him. 

The medical team arrived shortly after that. They took Bruce and strapped him to a stretcher. They checked his heart, blood pressure, and hooked up an I.V to his arm. The entire time they worked on Bruce, Tony never left his side.


	2. Wake up, I've been waiting for you

Three days. Three seemingly endless days, Bruce lay unconscious in a hospital bed. Tubes running in and out of him. Machines beeping and humming. 

Tony sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to him. He hadn't left his side. 

The rest of the team had come and gone several times. Steve had come the most often and stayed the longest.

“Do they know what’s wrong with him, yet?” Steve asked on the third day. 

Tony jerked awake. He had been dozing. "Huh, what?" 

Steve frowned at him, "Have you moved at all since they brought him in?"

Tony only looked at Steve blurry-eyed. 

"Maybe you should go home; get some sleep?"

Tony looked down at Bruce and shook his head. "No, I'm staying."

Steve shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "At least come with me to the cafeteria, grab a cup of coffee. Stretch your legs a bit."

Tony shook his head again. 

"Come on Tony, this is not healthy."

Tony was about to decline again but Steve persisted. "It will take five minutes, tops."

"Fine," Tony stood up. His spin popped in several places. His muscles were a knotted mess. 

####

Steve and Tony were returning back from the cafeteria with a cup of hot coffee clutched in their hands.

"Do they know what's wrong yet?" Steve asked again.

“It’s all speculation at this point.” Tony ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. He hadn’t shaven since before the alien invasion. 

“What’s the running theory?” Steve inquired, sipping his coffee.

“Extreme exhaustion combined with dehydration and malnutrition.” Tony sighed. “We shouldn’t have let him fight that hard for that long.”

“We tried to stop him.” 

“Well not hard enough.” Tony frowned.

“What could we have done?”

Tony stopped outside of Bruce's room, “I don’t know. Tranquilized him?” 

“Did you have any tranquilizers on you at the time?” Steve cocked his head to one side, also coming to a stop.

“Well no but I could have gotten some.” Tony looked at the floor. 

“From where?” Steve scoffed.

“I would have figured it out,” Tony snipped back.

Before either of them could say another word, there was a loud crash from Banner’s hospital room. 

Tony and Steve exchanged a panicked look before they rushed into the other room. 

Bruce had his back pressed up against a wall. One arm was wrapped around his chest while the other was thrown out in front of him. 

A tray of medical supplies were strewn across the white tiled floor.

“Stay back!” Bruce shouted at them in panic. “Don’t touch me!” 

“Doctor Banner, please try to stay calm,” A nurse said as he attempted to approach Bruce. He had a syringe full with a yellowish substance, most likely a sedative. 

“Get that thing away from me!” Bruce screamed, eyeing the syringe.

The heart monitor, next to Bruce, was beeping at an alarming rate.

Tony rushed to Bruce’s side while Steve moved forward and positioned himself between the nurse and Dr. Banner. 

“You got to calm down. Breathe. In and out.” Tony said. He demonstrated a long, slow inhale through his nose and an equally long and slow exhale through his mouth. “Breathe with me.”

“Tony—I thought,” Bruce gasped. “I thought—Ross. I’m sorry.”

Tony felt a stab of guilt. Well of course that’s what Bruce had thought. What else could he have assumed, waking up in a strange hospital room surrounded by strangers? He should have been there when he had woken up. “You have nothing to apologize for. You’re safe big guy. Just breathe.”

Bruce made a great effort to take in slow, even breaths. He slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. Finally, the beeping on the heart rate machine began to slow. 

Steve looked over his shoulder with an expression of concern before turning back to the nurse. “I don’t think we’ll need that.” He nodded at the syringe. 

When the nurse had left, Steve knelt down besides Bruce and Tony. “How are you feeling?”

“I can’t stand hospitals.” Bruce whispered. He rested his forehead on his folded arms.

“That’s ironic,” Tony laughed. “A doctor who is afraid of hospitals. That’s like a vampire having haemphobia.” 

Steve gave him a disapproving jerk of his head. 

“I’m not that kind of doctor,” Bruce said with a small smile. He lowered his head back down to his knees. “Please, can we go?” Bruce begged, still not looking up.

Tony and Steve exchanged a glance. 

“I’m not sure. They might want to run some more—“Steve began.

“Of course we can.” Tony cut in. 

Steve shot him an angry glance.

“What?” Tony shrugged. “Any test they can do here, we can do at Stark Tower.” He silently mouthed the words ‘Come on! He’s terrified.’

Steve turned his attention back to Bruce, who looked so small curled on the floor. He was ghost white and trembling. Steve sighed. “I’ll go sigh the discharge papers.”  
#####

Once they were out of the hospital in Tony’s Porsche, Bruce relaxed. Within the first five minutes of driving he had leaned his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes, within another five minutes he had fallen asleep. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Steve asked glancing at the sleeping doctor in the rear view mirror. 

“No,” Tony gripped the stirring wheel. “But he was heading right for a mental break down or worse, a visit from the Jolly Green Giant, if he stayed in there much longer. I already called Pepper. She has a medical staff already in place.” 

“I’ve seen him in bad shape before. . .”Steve trailed off. "Three days. That’s not a cat nap that’s a coma.”

“I know.” Tony chewed his bottom lip. “Hopefully the worse of it is behind us.”


	3. The Pledge of Allegiance

All the tests came back negative. There wasn’t anything physically wrong with him yet, despite that, Bruce was not improving, in fact he was steadily declining. 

Bruce was still far too pale. He was listless. He was lethargic. 

Tony was worried.

Tony had filled the kitchen with all the foods Bruce liked but Bruce hardly touched a thing. He slept a lot and did little else. 

Tony had noticed that Bruce unconsciously kept one hand on his chest at all times. Something letting his fingers drum against his sternum gently.

“Are you reciting the Pledge of Allegiance?” Tony asked after catching him in the act. 

“What?” Bruce asked absentmindedly. 

Tony raised his eyebrows, inclining his head towards the hand on Bruce’s chest. 

“Oh,” Bruce dropped his hand, “I—“ He broke off.

“What is it, Bruce?” Tony pressed. 

Bruce looked uncomfortable. “Promise you won’t be mad.”

“Depends on what it is?” Tony answered uncertainly.

Bruce dropped his eyes to the floor and then lifted them back up again. “It hurts.” 

“What?” Tony asked both fanatically and fuming, “Why didn’t you say something before?”

“No, you don’t understand.” Bruce said trying to calm Tony down, “Not me, the other guy.”

Tony open his mouth to say something but closed it when he couldn't find any words. 

Bruce was right, Tony didn’t understand. 

“I think the other guy is hurt.” Bruce paused, “He could feel my pain and discomfort, so it makes sense that I would be able to feel his, right?” Bruce took off his glasses and grabbed the bridge of his nose. “Remember back at the hospital, during my panic attack?” 

Tony nodded. 

“My heart rate was through the roof. Double what it usually takes for the other guy to make an appearance. I should have been seeing green but I didn’t. Hell, I couldn’t even feel him rattling around in my head.” 

“Can you feel him now?” Tony asked nervously. 

“Barely,” Bruce waved his hand fervently, “He’s a backdrop now, just white noise.”

Tony gaped at him. “But I thought the Hulk was indestructible?”

“Me too,” Bruce frowned, “I guess we were both wrong.” 

Tony crossed and uncrossed his arms over his chest. “How bad is it?”

Bruce had brought his hand back up to his chest.

"How bad is it?" Tony repeated a little louder when Bruce hadn't answered. 

"I think he’s dying. . .” Bruce trailed off, “And if he dies, I think I will too.”


	4. Truth Bomb

It took Tony a long moment to process the bombshell of a statement Bruce just had dropped. 

Finally, Tony open his mouth and said, “You don’t know that for sure.” 

“No, I don’t know, not for sure.” Bruce agreed. He drummed his hand against his chest.

Tony gave a sigh of relief yet his reprieve was short lived as Bruce continued. 

“But we have exhausted every other possibility. I mean, we must have done every medical test in the book and a couple experimental ones. They all came back negative," Bruce ran a hand through his dark curls. He inhaled deeply and spoke again, "I can feel him tapping into my energy to heal. Like, I do when I’m injured. . .I don’t think, my energy or life force or whatever you want to call it, will be enough to heal him.” Bruce shook his head, slowly. Sadly. “I can feel myself getting weaker every day." He swallowed, "Soon I won’t have anything left.” 

“I won’t let that happen,” Tony said so loudly and defiantly that it caused Bruce to flinch. “Jarvis!” 

“Yes, sir?” The A.I. answered. 

“Pull up whatever footage we have from our recent alien fight.” 

“Right away, sir.” 

As the video footage flickered onto several of the screens, Tony gave Bruce a sideways glance, “The last time you let the Hulk out to play was our tussle with those aliens. Whatever happened must have happened then. We’ll figure this out. We are geniuses after all.” He returned his attention to the screen. 

The Hulk was smashing through the hostile alien ships like tissue paper. ‘Nothing new there.’ Tony thought. Suddenly, twenty beams of lasers struck the Hulk simultaneously. The Hulk screamed in pain and rage. He fell from the sky and landed in a heap on the ground.

Tony didn’t remember that happening. Had he been on one of his mandated breaks? 

They continued to watch the footage. The Hulk recovered quickly enough. He got up and started tearing through their enemies again. 

Tony fast forward the footage. Nothing else happened. The Hulk continued his rampage. Eventually, the film faded to black. 

When Tony turned back to Bruce, he was very pale (even more pale than he had been before). Tony cursed under his breath. Honestly, he could be so tactless sometimes. Bruce always got so upset even at the mere mention of the Hulk; making him watch actual footage of his other half must be like reliving a nightmare. 

“Bruce, I’m sorry,” Tony apologized. 

Bruce shook his head, waving Tony’s apology away, like a puff of smoke. “I’ve seen it before.” He gulped, “It never gets easier.” After a moment, Bruce spoke again. “The Hulk only went down once and he hardly seemed to miss a beat.” 

Tony stretched his chin in obvious vexation. “There has to be something we’re missing.” 

Bruce tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn. The action drew Tony’s attention. It was nearly two a.m. and if Bruce’s theory was correct, and the Hulk really was tapping into his energy, it was all the more important that he get his rest. 

“Okay, bud,” Tony clapped his hands together. “Bed time.” 

Bruce got up slowly, like it was tedious to do so. Tony reached out his hand to offer Bruce help but Bruce politely declined it with a smile. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Tony said goodnight. He had turned back to the screen. 

“Tony,” 

Tony turned back around to face Bruce. 

“If we can’t figure this out—“ 

“We will,” Tony interrupted him. 

“I know,” Bruce said softly. He bit his lip and looked as though he wanted to say something else but he only gave a small shrug. 

Bruce looked at Tony a moment longer as though trying to memorize the details of his face before he smiled wistfully and left the room.


	5. Oodles of Doodles

Tony had spent the entire night reviewing the footage of the fight. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have, one minute he was staring at the screen and the next thing he remembered was being gently shaken awake. He lifted his head. His cheek had the indentation of the keyboard he’d used as a pillow.

“Tony, hey, I thought you might like some coffee.” It was Bruce. He was in a fresh pair of clothes, dark curls pushed away from his face. He was clean shaven and smiling but he still looked weak and fragile. 

He put the coffee mug down on the desk. 

“Any luck?” Bruce asked turning his attention to the screen. 

Tony rubbed his sore neck and took a sip of coffee, “Not yet.” 

Bruce picked up the notes Tony had scribbled last night. His brow furrowed.

“Tony, what are these?” 

“Oh,” Tony chuckled. “Yeah, those probably stop making sense when I hit the four a.m. mark.” 

“They’re doodles.” Bruce indicated a particular drawing, “Is that supposed to be the other guy?” 

The drawing was of a giant, in what Bruce assumed, of being in the process of smashing a car. 

“Ah yeah, it’s a perfect likeness.” Tony said proudly. 

“Maybe if you unfocused your eyes a bit and kind of hold it like this,” Bruce squinted his eyes and flipped the picture of its side. 

“You just don’t appreciate good art,” Tony teased snatching the piece of paper away and laying it back on the desk. He twisted in his chair to look at Bruce full in the face. 

“How are you feeling today?” he said in a serious tone of voice, unnatural to Tony. 

Bruce shrugged. “The same.”

Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Honest.”

“Well, that’s something. Have you eaten anything yet?” 

Bruce shook his head. 

Tony sighed, exasperated. 

“I just haven’t been very hungry,” Bruce said somewhat defensively. 

“No excuse,” Tony got up. He took a moment to stretch his stiff muscles. “I’ll make you an omelet.” 

Bruce bit his lip.

“Waffles? Oatmeal?”

Bruce wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust.

“You’re killing me Banner,” Tony said good-naturally. He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. “Blueberry smoothie?” He opened one eye to gauge his best friend’s reaction. 

“Yeah okay, that sounds good,” Bruce finally relented in with a half smiled. 

“Come on,” Tony smiled, leading the way out the lab and towards the kitchen.

##

Bruce had drank half the contents of the glass. It wasn’t as much as Tony would have liked but he supposed he should be happy that Bruce had managed to drink any at all.

After Bruce had drank his fill, he had trouble keeping his eyes open. The combination of a full belly and pure exhaustion caused Bruce to start to drift off right at the kitchen table. Tony gripped Bruce under the elbow and led him to the couch. 

“Just for twenty minutes,” Bruce mumbled sleepily. “Wake me up in twenty minutes, promise?” 

“You got it big guy,” Tony agreed, unfolding a blanket and laying it over Bruce. 

Within seconds of laying down Bruce had fallen into a deep sleep. Tony watched the rising and falling of Bruce’s chest. He squeezed Bruce’s shoulder over the covers. He hadn't known Bruce all that long but he had never met a kinder, braver, or truer man. Bruce didn't deserve half the shit that had happened to him. He didn't deserve to die. . .not like this. “I’ll figure it out,” He whispered. 

Just then, Steve walked into the living room. He froze at the scene before.

Tony put a finger up to his lips to indicate the need for silence. Steve nodded. 

Tony gestured for Steve to follow him out of the room. 

Steve shadowed Tony into the lab. Steve sat down on a three legged stool. Tony leaned against a bare wall.

“How is he?” Steve asked now that they weren’t in danger of disturbing Bruce. 

Tony folded his arms over his chest and glance at his feet. “Not great.” 

Steve stiffened. “Are there more tests we can run? More doctors we can talk to? We have to figure out what’s going on, so we can fix it.” He said a little desperately. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“What?” “I mean, we figured out what’s wrong. Well, Bruce did.” 

“Well?” Steve asked impatiently. 

Tony met Steve’s gaze. “He thinks the Hulk was wounded sometime during our last fight. Bruce’s theory is that the other guy is tapping into his energy to try to regenerate but it’s more than he can handle.” 

“Wounded?” Steve furrowed his brow. “Is that even possible?” 

“Apparently.” 

Steve's expression changed from a look of concern to one of shock. 

“If it makes you feel better, I thought he was indestructible too.” Tony frowned. 

“So, Bruce will just get better on his own? Right?” 

Tony didn't say anything, which made Steve extremely nervous. “Right?” He repeated. 

“Bruce says the Hulk is dying.” Tony said barely above a whisper. “Bruce thinks if the Hulk goes he’ll go too.” 

“He’s got to be wrong!” Steve said as though it was an argument.

“I didn’t want to believe it either but the more I thought about it the more I realized he was right. The Hulk and Bruce are connected. If one dies surely the other will too, because no matter how much Bruce pretends it isn’t true they are one in the same. If we can’t figure out what’s happening to the Hulk, Bruce will die.” 

Steve stood up so suddenly, the stool he was sitting on toppled over with a loud clatter. 

Tony raised his hands as an appeasement for calm. “It won’t come that that. I promise. I have a plan.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s risky and I don’t think anybody is going to like it, especially Bruce, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

“Tony,” Steve snapped impatiently, “What is it?” 

“We’re going to need epinephrine, a big ass needle, a super soldier,” Tony nodded at Steve, “the green room, restraints, and lots and lots of luck.” 

Steve arched an eyebrow. “This sound like it’s going to be terrible idea.” 

“Probably,” Tony moved to the desk and started rifling through a pile of paper. 

“Maybe we should wait; come up something better,” 

Tony slammed his palm against the desk. The paper flying out of his hands and scattering all over the floor. 

“We don’t have time. Bruce is fading.” 

Tony pressed the heels of his hand against his eyes. “I can’t lose him. He’s my best friend.” 

Steve had walked up to Tony and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He huffed a sigh of resignation. "Well, let’s get started then." 

Tony beamed.


	6. Convincing Bruce

Tony shook the sleeping Bruce lightly. Eventually, Bruce stirred. He blinked several times, looked up at Tony, and gave him a sleepy smile. 

That smile melted Tony’s heart.

“Morning sunshine,” Tony smiled back. 

Bruce cleared his throat and sat up slowly. “What time is it?” 

“Eight p.m.” Steve answered, pressing a blueberry smoothie into Bruce’s hand. 

Bruce groaned. “I thought I said twenty minutes, Tony.” 

“You needed the rest.” Tony countered, taking a seat in the armchair opposite Bruce. Steve stood behind Tony. 

After a moment, Tony eyed the glass in Bruce’s hand. “Drink.” He ordered. 

Bruce begrudgingly drained the content of the glass. 

“So,” Tony adjusted the collar of his button down shirt. “Steve and I have come up with a plan. Well, I did.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Ever humble,” he whispered under his breath. 

Tony ignored him. 

“And that would be?” Bruce inquired nervously. 

“Get a blood sample from the Hulk.” Tony met Bruce’s eyes.

Somehow Bruce looked even paler than he did before. 

“Is he serious?” Bruce asked Steve, disbelievingly. 

Steve nodded once. 

“That’s the stupidest idea I have ever heard, and I’ve heard a lot of stupid ideas.” Bruce said deadpanned.

“It’s our only option.” Tony argued. “All your test are coming back negative. It’s obvious that whatever is causing this can only be accessed from the Hulk’s end!” 

“No,” Bruce set his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. “There has to be another way.” 

“I’ve look at it from every angle,” Tony was practically yelling. “There is no other way!” 

“No,” Bruce said again, matching Tony’s tone and volume.

Steve had walked up to the couch and laid a hand Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce looked up at him.

“Please Bruce.” He begged. 

Bruce’s expression softened. He uncrossed his arms, glancing first at Steve than to Tony, then back to Steve. “What if he escapes the tower? What if he hurts someone? What if he hurts you?” He looked back at Tony. 

“We’re going to do it in the Green Room and we got a super soldier. We’ll be fine. We’re friends with the Hulk, remember?”

Bruce still appeared uncertain. 

“All we need is a drop of the Hulk’s blood, that’s it.” Tony urged reassuringly. 

Bruce was silent for a moment. He chewed his bottom lip. “I’m not sure if it is possible to make the Hulk bleed. He never has before.” 

“He’s weakened condition might make it possible.” Steve considered. 

“It’s a chance we’ll have to take.” Tony interjected. 

Bruce sighed heavily, he glanced up at them both with a defeated expression on his face. “I don’t think I can transform. I hardly have enough energy to get out of bed.” 

“I have a solution for that too.” Tony sat back down in the arm chair. “Epinephrine.” He said simply, raising his hands to frame the word. 

“Yes, yes,” Bruce rubbed his eyes. “That would work, but—“ 

“But what?” Tony huffed. “It’s a perfect plan.” 

“What about after?” Bruce frowned.

“After?” Tony furrowed his brow. 

Steve palmed his own head and groaned. “Of course, if you’re this weak now, you’re going to be absolutely drained after the transformation. Tony, we didn’t even consider that.” 

Tony slapped his own head. 'Why hadn’t he considered that?' But to be fair, he hadn’t had a proper night’s rest for over seventy two hours. He'd been surviving on caffeine and under the table narcotics. He wouldn’t be surprised if he cut himself and coffee rather than blood would poured out of him.

“It’ll be fine,” Tony said to reassure himself more than Bruce or Steve. He stood up and began pacing. “We can use a low dosage. That would seriously cut down the time of the other guy’s face time. We would have a medical team standing by, of course.” Tony turned to Bruce and Steve. “I’m not going to lie, it’s a gamble no matter how you look at it, but the longer we wait the more the deck will be stacked against us. We need to do this as soon as possible.” 

Steve faced Bruce. 

“Tony is right.” Bruce agreed with a nod.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “I’m a dead man walking either way.” 

Tony swallowed hard. He agreed with Bruce, completely, but that didn’t make this whole screwed-up situation any easier to accept. 

In all honestly, Tony was terrified. He was terrified that he was wrong. He was terrified of making the Hulk come out, and he was terrified of doing nothing. But most of all, he was terrified he was going to lose Bruce.


	7. Wounded Animals are more Dangerous

Tony, Steve, and Bruce were in the Green Room. Tony was dressed in his Iron Man suit. Steve had his Captain American uniform, complete with his shield. 

“Ready?” Bruce asked. 

Tony scratched his goatee while Steve nervously shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

“Are we absolutely, a hundred percent positive, that this is what we want to do?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Tony said in a defiant voice, stepping towards a medical tray and filling a syringe full of epinephrine. He only wished he felt as confident as he sounded. 

He turned to Bruce. 

“If this doesn’t work—“ He looked up at Tony. 

“It will,” Tony interrupted him. 

“I know,” Bruce said softly, “but if for some reason it doesn’t, I just want to say it’s not your fault and thank you for everything.” 

Bruce began rolling up his sleeve.

Tony cleared his throat and tried to blink away the tears that were stinging his eyes before Bruce could see them. 

“Um, are you ready?” Tony said hesitating with the needle hovering over Bruce’s skin. 

Bruce nodded once before turning his head away. 

Tony stuck the needle into Bruce’s arm, emptied the content into Bruce’s veins, removed the needle, and stepped back. 

Nothing happened for a moment and then. . . 

Bruce staggered back, clutching his arm. His agonized scream turned into a roar. There were loud snapping and popping sounds as Bruce’s bones broke and reshaped to form into the Hulk. 

Tony and Steve had shuffled to the back of the room. Tony’s face mask clinked shut. Steve lifted his shield and planted his feet.

The Hulk whirled around and . . . swayed on his feet. 

The Hulk was a pale green, not his usual olive green. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes were blurry and red rimmed. 

Tony slid his face mask up. He exchanged a look with Steve, whose face was a network of concern. 

“Hey big guy,” Tony said softly. “Not feeling very well?” 

The Hulk let out one very loud, very wet cough. He then sat down with a crashing thump that made the entire room shake. He lifted a huge hand to his chest and started tapping his sternum, similar to the way Bruce did. 

“I’m going to make you better,” Tony said raising his hands to show he meant no harm and slowly began to inched closer. 

“Tony,” Steve hissed. “Be careful.” 

“It’s fine.” Tony hissed back. “He's too lethargic to fight anyone right now.” 

“Wounded animals are more dangerous then healthy one.” 

Tony scowled at Steve before turning his attention back to the Hulk. 

“Don’t listen to the Captain. You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” Tony asked soothingly. The Hulk eyes snapped to focus on Tony. He bared his teeth and growled. “Are you?” Tony took a stumbling step backwards. His face mask clinked shut right in time for the Hulk to backhand Tony into the opposite wall. 

His body hit the wall with such force that he felt his teeth rattling in their sockets. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted. 

“Shit!” Tony groaned. “You were right. You were right.” Tony staggered up. 

“Are you alright?” Steve rushed over and grabbed his elbow to steady him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t need my left kidney,” Tony panted sardonically. He pulled off his helmet so he could breathe more easily. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I got two.” Tony grabbed the wall, only to feel a Tony sized indent in it. “So that didn’t work. What’s our new plan? Flank maneuver, frontal assault?” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” 

“What? Why?” 

Steve pointed at the Hulk. Tony turned and saw the Hulk laying on his side, curled into a ball. It would have been comical, if it wasn’t so pathetic. It was like a toothless lion or a hawk with its wings clipped. It was just wrong. 

Tony and Steve walked over to the Hulk, whose eye were shut tightly, his green face twisted into an expression of pain. 

Tony pulled off his Iron Man gloves and replaced them with nitrite gloves before he took a fresh needle from the tray, which miraculously remained upright through the Hulk clumsily sitting and then smacking Tony into the wall. Steve tensed, ready for the Hulk to stir, as Tony inserted the needle into the Hulk’s arm and withdrew a sample of blood. The Hulk never moved. 

“This is bad, isn’t it?” Steve asked. 

Tony didn’t answer. He placed the syringe, full of blood, back on the medical table. He watched the Hulk drum his fingers against his chest. 

“Is that where it hurts, big guy?” Tony knelt down, trying to see between the gaps in the Hulk’s fingers. The Hulk gave a warning growl. 

“Tony, back up,” Steve ordered. 

“There is something there,” Tony said craning his neck. It was black and looked like a burn. 

The Hulk growled again.

Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and forcibly dragged him away from the Hulk. 

“Let go of me,” Tony snapped, trying to pry Steve’s hands off his arm. 

Steve ignored Tony and pulled him to the opposite wall. “We did this to get a sample of the Hulk’s blood. We did. Now we have to let the Hulk transform back into Bruce.” 

“That mark might be important.” Tony argued. 

“The longer you poke and prod him, the longer it will take for the Hulk to calm down. I don’t want to put any more stress on Bruce than we already have.” Steve said sternly. “The less time he spends as the Hulk the better.” Steve dropped his chin to his chest and gave a shuddering sigh. 

‘He was right,’ Tony thought humorlessly. ‘Damn, the Captain was right twice in one day. I really am sleep deprived.’ 

A few minutes later, the Hulk had begun the slow and painful process of transforming back into Bruce. Soon all traces of the Hulk were gone and were replaced by Bruce Banner. 

Bruce began a disoriented attempt to untangle himself from the remains of his shredded clothes but stopped suddenly when a wet, hacking cough rattled his entire body. 

Tony and Steve rushed forward, they stopped on either side of him, both reaching out a hand to steady him. 

“He’s burning up.” Steve said looking up at Tony, his blue eyes full of concern. 

“Jarvis, do a temperature reading on Bruce,” Tony barked. 

“Dr. Banner temperature is at a 106.0 and steadily climbing sir,” The A.I. answered promptly. 

Doctor Banner had always ran a little hotter than the normal human being, thanks his exposure to Gamma Radiation; but 106.0 was dangerous even for Bruce. 

“Shit,” Tony swore. “Page the medical team that’s on standby.” 

“Right away sir.” 

Meanwhile, Bruce had continued to cough. Steve patted his back unhelpfully. 

Tony leaned over to look at Bruce’s face. His eyes were screwed shut. He was ghostly pale. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead and there was blood on his hands cupped over his mouth. 

“Shit, damn, shit!” Tony exclaimed as he pried Bruce’s hands away from his mouth. Blood covered the palms of Bruce’s hand and was trickling out of the corners of his mouth. “Jarvis! Tell them it’s an emergency.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“What going on?” Steve asked frantically, clearly unaware of the entire situation. 

Tony raised Bruce’s blood stained palm so Steve could see. 

A single, shocked, “Oh,” escaped Steve’s lips. 

“Tony stay away,” Bruce coughed, “My blood is poisonous. . .”

Bruce collapsed backwards, his eyes still shut. Steve caught him. His coughing had finally subsided but now he was taking in slow shallow breaths, obviously with much difficultly. It was painful to watch. 

“Bruce, buddy, can you hear me?” Steve asked still supporting Bruce. “Help is coming.” 

Bruce’s mouth formed words but no sound came out. Tony leaned in very close. His ear was mere inches away from Bruce’s mouth. 

“Tony, get away!” Steve warned. “His blood is radioactive. It won’t hurt me but it could be highly toxic to someone like you.”

“Captain America is right, sir,” Jarvis chimed in, “Because of the Captain’s super strength and healing abilities Doctor’s Banner blood will have little effect but even the smallest exposure to you might have deadly consequences.” 

Tony ignored them both and remained close to Bruce. 

“No, big guy. We’re fine.” 

“What did he say?” Steve inquired. 

“He asked if he hurt anyone while he was the Hulk.” 

Just then, the medical team burst through the doors, dressed in yellow hazmat suits, and lifted Bruce onto a gurney and wheeled him away. 

Tony and Steve sat on the floor for some time, frozen in the positions they were in when Bruce was there. Finally, Tony stood up with a wince of pain, grabbed the blood sample off the table, and limped away towards the lab to begins tests. Steve just sat there until the room began to dim from the setting of the sun, then he stood up and followed the path Bruce and the medical team had taken.


	8. Technologically Impaired

Tony spent ten straight hours in the lab, running every imaginable test, multiple times, on the blood sample. Besides the obvious abnormalities from the Gamma Radiation, Tony couldn’t find anything wrong. The blood count which calculated the number, variety, and percentage, and concentration, quality of platelets, red blood cells, and white blood cells was normal. The blood chemistry showed that the Hulk’s electrolytes were at a healthy level, so no signs of kidney dysfunction, diabetes, metabolic disorders, or tissue damage. The blood culture came back negative, so no infection. 

He stared at the computer screen and at the words. ‘Test result: negative’ reflecting in his retinas. He couldn’t do it. He hadn’t been able to find what was wrong with Bruce. He had failed and now Bruce was going to. . . 

Tony sat up suddenly, grabbed the laptop he had been staring at, and hurled it across the room. It smashed against the wall and shattered. Tony twisted back to his desk and with a scream of pure anger and frustration he swept everything off of it and onto the floor. Glass test tubes exploded against the tiles and a snow storm of papers flew across the room. 

He sat back down on the stool and buried his face into his trembling hands. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that. He didn’t notice Steve push open the lab door minutes later. 

“Tony," Steve said. “Tony!” Steve shouted. 

Tony jumped, startled. He jerked his head up from his hands.

“Bruce is awake and asking for you,” Steve stated eyeing the destroyed computer, mess of papers, and glass wearily but chose not to say anything. 

“How is he?” Tony asked before standing up. 

“The medical team was able to stop his fever from increasing higher than 106 degrees, besides that. . .” He trailed off. “He’s still coughing up blood, occasionally. They ran an MRI but they can find the source of the bleeding. They can’t find anything wrong with him.” Steve appeared haggard, exhausted, and devastated. 

Tony stretched his head. “Well, same here.” 

“Tony—“ 

“I just have to keep trying, the answer has to be here somewhere,” Tony interrupted him. “I just haven’t found it yet. I just need more time." 

Tony leaned over and started picking up papers. 

“I’ll do that,” Steve said squatting, beginning to gather the papers into a pile. “Go talk to Bruce.” 

“I—I,” Tony spluttered but he was afraid to. He was afraid to see Bruce. He was afraid of what Bruce might say. What if Bruce wanted to say goodbye? Tony didn’t want to say goodbye. He wasn’t ready. 

“Please,” Steve said, staring up at Tony with his bright blue eyes. Bright with tears. 

###

Tony was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair again. He hesitated only for a moment before he laid his hand over Bruce’s. 

There were so many machines, monitoring oxygen levels, heart rate, and God knew what else. Tubes ran in and out Bruce. A clear tube wrapped around his ears and pushed oxygen into his nose. 

Bruce was not a big man by any means, but here in this hospital bed, surrounded by all these machines beeping and pinging, he looked too small. Too fragile. 

Tony recalled when he had first met Bruce. He had been so timid and shy. After learning about his past, Tony could hardly blame him for his reserved nature. An abusive father, who murdered his mother, an accident with Gamma radiation turning him into the Hulk, resulting in being hunted and experimented on by the government. What Tony did have trouble comprehending was even after everything he had suffered through, Bruce wasn’t callous, cruel, or bitter; rather he was kind, gentle, and patient. It baffled Tony. He was sure if had been through what Bruce had, he would have turned his back on the whole human race. Yet, Bruce hadn’t. He tried over and over again to help them. 

Tony remembered fondly when he had convinced Bruce to stay. Tony had given Bruce his own room, several pairs of brand new clothes, and a Stark smart phone. Bruce, being Bruce, had thanked him profusely, blushing a deep shade of red. 

Later on, Tony had caught Bruce in the kitchen, bowed over the phone. Bruce studied the phone with a furrowed brow, like it was some sort of alien technology. He began tapping random buttons. There was a bright flash as the camera took a photo. Bruce blinked the light out of his eyes, dumbfounded. 

He chuckled audibly at the memory. Tony couldn't help himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Came a very hoarse voice. 

Tony glanced up at Bruce. His eyes were still closed but he had definitely spoken.

“Oh, nothing. Did I wake you?” Tony asked apologetically. 

Bruce shook his head slowly. “Come on Tony, I could really use a good laugh right about now.” 

“I was remembering when I gave you, your first smart phone.”

Bruce smiled. “Give me a break. I’d been in third world countries, on the run, for five years.” 

“Steve caught on faster than you; he was frozen in a block of ice for 70 years.” Tony pointed out, also smiling. 

“So, I’m technologically impaired.” Bruce shrugged. “I have other qualities.” 

“I still have that photo.” Tony smirked. 

“What photo?” 

“The photo you accidentally took when you were trying to figure out the phone. You sent it to me by mistake.” 

“No,” Bruce groaned. “You saved it?” 

“Hell yeah!” Tony exclaimed, “It’s my screen saver.” 

Bruce laughed, the laugh quickly turned into another coughing fit. Bruce lifted his hand to cover his mouth. Tony’s stomach dropped as Bruce lowered his hand to show a palm covered with fresh blood. 

Tony grabbed the glass of water and lifted it to Bruce’s lips, who sipped it. 

“Tony, what’s wrong with me?” Bruce whispered, after Tony had set the glass back down on the bedside table. 

Tony slumped back down in the chair. “We can’t find anything physically wrong with you or the Hulk.” 

“Besides the fact that we are dying,” 

“Besides that.” Tony agreed sadly. 

Bruce had unconsciously lifted his hand, the one devoid of blood, to his chest and started tapping as he had done so often after the battle. The movement drew Tony’s attention. He watched for a moment before it occurred to him that the Hulk had done the exact same thing. 

Tony stood up and without pausing to think, he pushed Bruce’s hand away and pulled the collar of his hospital gown down. 

The skin was puckered and red, like a burn, or rather a brand on Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce blinked at the symbol bleary eyed, “Well, that’s new.” 

“How come no one noticed this before?” Tony shouted, furiously at no one in particular. 

As Tony studied the angry mark closer, he realized it had a shape to it. It was a strange swooping symbol in an alien language, yet it was oddly familiar. Where had he seen that symbol before? 

A light bulb went off in his head. Thor’s hammer! He had seen similar symbols engraved on Thor’s hammer. 

Bruce traced the puckered skin with his fingers. Bruce, like Tony, had connected the symbol to Thor, “Can we get a message to Asgard?”


	9. A visit from Thor

Thor was contacted and to everyone’s relief he came quickly. 

“Brother Bruce,” He called in his booming voice. 

Bruce startled awake before clutching his head with a pained groan. Eye shut tight. 

Tony twisted in the plastic chair and shot a look full of daggers at Thor. 

Thor gave an apologetic smile and said in a much quieter voice, “My friend, I heard you were unwell.” 

Bruce groaned again.

“Brother Tony and Steve think I might be of assistance?”

When Bruce didn’t say anything, Thor turned his attention to Tony, waiting for an explanation. 

“Right,” Tony said standing up. He pulled the covers down to Bruce’s torso. He stepped back, so Thor could see the mark clearly. 

Thor leaned low over Bruce. He studied the puckered skin for a long moment. Then suddenly, Thor straightened. His glance darting between Tony and Steve with a pained expression on his face. 

“What? What is it?” Tony asked impatiently. 

“I think we should discuss this outside.” Thor stepped towards the door but was stopped. Bruce’s hand was wrapped around Thor’s wrist in a loose grip. 

“Tell me what this is,” Bruce said in a whisper indicating the mark on his chest. 

Thor sighed heavily. “I’m afraid the news is grave.”

“I can handle it.” Bruce said, letting go of Thor’s wrist. 

Thor hesitated. 

“You heard him, he can handle it.” Tony all but snapped.

“Thor, please,” Steve said from the corner of the room. 

Thor sighed again. “It’s a death curse.”

There was a paused before Tony snorted, “A death curse, are you serious?” 

“I grew up studying magic on the ancient scrolls of my father’s library.” Thor protested. “Granted, I never had a talent for the craft but I do remember the death curses’ symbol.”

“Why? Why do you remember that one out of, what I’m guessing thousands of symbols? How can you be so certain? You just admitted you were a poor student.” Tony challenged him. 

“Because, the death curse is forbidden magic. My father made certain that my brother and I knew all the forbidden magic so we could avoid them.”

“There must be a way to break the curse,” Steve interjected, moving away from the corner and into the certain of the room. 

“There is.”

“Well?” Tony huffed, still scowling at Thor. 

“The sorcerer who cast the spell must be the one break it.”

“Okay so all we have to do is find the sorcerer and.—“

“No need,” Thor interrupted. “There is only one sorcerer that is skilled enough to cast this sort of enchantment.”

“Who?” Steve asked, brow furrowed. 

“Loki.” Bruce whispered, staring up at the ceiling. He watched the blades of the ceiling fan dully. 

Thor nodded sadly while Tony and Steve exchanged serious glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short. My schedule has been hectic and things are only going to get busier in the upcoming weeks. I'll be back with a longer chapter soon.


	10. Save Ryan Reynods!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect to Ryan Reynolds and his movie, Buried. I thought it was a wonderful movie. I just used it as a plot point.

Tony had fallen asleep at Bruce’s side hours ago.

Tony wasn’t sure how long he had slept, all he knew was it was daylight when he had drifted off and now it was pitch black, except for the soft blue glow of his Arc Reactor shining through his t-shirt. He could see the outline of Bruce laying on the bed his chest falling and rising rhythmically, but nothing else.

“Tony?” Bruce asked. “Are you awake?”

Tony jumped. He had thought Bruce was asleep.

“Eh yeah, sorry buddy, I drifted off there,” Tony said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Do you need anything? Water? Want to try eating? Maybe a smoothie or some Jell-O?”

“No, I’m okay.” Bruce said quietly. “I was just thinking. . .” He trailed off.

“About what?” Tony asked.

“That time Thor smashed the Television.”

The memory came back to Tony in a flood and he burst into laughter. “Oh my God, I totally forgot.” Tony said, tears stinging his eyes. “We were watching that movie with Ryan Reynolds, where he is stuck in a box underground. Poor Thor thought the whole thing was real! He grabbed his hammer and tried to save Ryan! He destroyed my beautiful flat screen.” Tony clutched a stitch at his side brought on by laughing so hard. “What was that called?”

“Buried,” Bruce said helpfully. “And it was a coffin. . .”

That shut Tony up.

Neither one said anything for a long time.

“It was a terrible movie,” Tony finally said under his breath.

“How do you know? We never got to see the end.” Bruce pointed out.

Another long silence.

“You know that’s not going to happen to you,”

“What? Being buried alive?” Bruce tried to lighten the mood. “I hope not. I know none of you have medical backgrounds, but I hope you can all at least take someone’s pulse.”

“You know what I mean,” Tony said seriously. “You’re not going underground anytime soon, alive or. . .” Tony couldn’t bring himself to say ‘dead.’

“I know,” Bruce said without emotion.

There was another long stretch of silence. Tony thought Bruce had drifted back off to sleep when he spoke again.

“Hey Tony?”

“Yes, dear?”

Tony could practically hear Bruce rolling his eyes.

“After the accident, no one treated me like a person until. . .” Bruce trailed off, “Until you. Thank you.”

Bruce’s voice was so earnest that Tony felt his heart tighten within his chest.

“That sounds suspiciously like a goodbye,” Tony said half joking, half serious, a hundred percent afraid.

“It’s not,” Bruce reassured him.

Tony relaxed.

“I just wanted you to know.” Bruce said, sleepily.

“Go to sleep Big Guy. We’ll talk more in the morning.”


	11. I Admire Your Persistence

The next time Tony woke up, the sun was shining through the windows.

Tony yawned and stretched. His body was sore and stiff from the hours he had spent in the plastic chair. He should really consider bringing in a more comfortable seat. 

Bruce was still sleeping.

“Wakie, wakie Bruce,” Tony said getting up with several loud pops from his neck and spine.

Bruce didn’t stir.

“Seriously Bruce,” Tony looked at his watch, “It’s been too long since you’ve last tried to eat anything. You have to keep your strength up.”

Bruce kept right on sleeping.

Tony chuckled to himself. He had to applaud Bruce’s persistence. He grabbed Bruce’s shoulder and gently shook him.

Bruce didn’t respond.

Tony poked Bruce’s cheek several times.

Nothing.

Tony was starting to get nervous. He shook Bruce's shoulder harder. “Come on, buddy. Open your eyes.”

He did not.

Tony’s nervousness turned into full blown panic, “Bruce wake up! Wake up!” He shouted.

"Sir, I have alerted Captain America of the current situation. He is on his way," came Jarvis' voice from overhead. 

Tony gave a non-committal, almost spastic, jerk of his head. His heart was pounding against his rib cage. Tears were starting to sting the back of his eyes. 

“Tony, Jarvis said to come right away. What's wrong?” Steve had come running into the room a few minutes later. 

“He won’t wake up,” Tony said frantically, keeping his gaze locked on Bruce.

Steve put down the blow of oatmeal he had in his hands on a nearby table top; clearly he had just come from the kitchen, and approached Bruce. He took Bruce’s hand in his. “Bruce, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” They both waited and hoped that Bruce would do what Steve asked, but his hand only lay limply in Steve’s.

Steve put Bruce’s hand back on the bed and quickly pressed the call button attached to a wire.

Within seconds the emergency medical staff flooded the room. They ushered Tony and Steve out.

Tony was shaking as the door shut on the image of the medical team checking Bruce’s vitals.

Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Tony shrugged it off and took a step away. “What’s taking Thor so long?”

“I’m sure he is doing his best.” Steve soothed. 

“That’s not good enough!” Tony growled. “Where the hell is he? What the hell is taking so long!”

“Tony,” Steve warned.

Tony pointed a hand at the closed doors, “That’s Bruce in there!”

“I know,” Steve said lifting his hands up in a non-threatening manner, “We know.”

“Then why isn’t everyone freaking the fuck out?!” Tony said burying his head in his hands. His shoulders began to shake violently as tears flooded his eyes.

“Tony, we’re all very upset,” Steve reassured him, “but we have to keep it together for Bruce’s sake. It won’t do him any good if we fall apart.”

After a moment, Tony took in a few deep shuttering breaths. The violent shaking in his shoulders receded. 

Just then there was a loud crash from the other room. The entire tower quivered.

“Sounds like Thor is back.”

Steve and Tony both sprinted towards the elevator.


	12. That's a Strange Name

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a room in disarray. 

The couch was overthrown. The new plasma TV's screen was cracked. Every single picture hung lopsided on their hooks. Several windows had shattered and the light fixture blinked off and on several times before fizzling out with a shower of sparks.

“I just had that TV replaced,” Tony groaned.

“I am sorry, Brother Tony,” Thor apologized. He was holding a struggling Loki by the scruff of the neck. “Loki would not come peacefully.”

Thor released his brother, who stumbled forward a few paces before recovering his balance. Loki pushed his curtain of black hair away from his face and smoothed the wrinkles out of his green tunic before he gave Thor a scathing look.

A very tense, very long silence followed.

"So, is anyone going to inform me why I was brought here or are we going to continue to stand in this uncomfortable silence?" Loki all but snarled. 

"You know why you're here." Steve answered.

"I assure you, I don't." Loki bit back.

“Cut the crap,” Tony yelled in a sudden explosion of anger that caught everyone including himself by surprise.

“Excuse me?” Loki growled indignantly.

Tony could practically feel waves of pure rage radiating off the god at being spoken to so crudely. Yet, Tony didn't care. He was careworn and exhausted. He felt sick with fear. They didn't have time of formalities or games. . . Bruce was running out of time.

“Break the curse,” Tony ordered. “Fix Bruce.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Stop playing dumb,” Steve slashed the air with a wave of his hand, to express his impatience. 

Loki said nothing. He turned his head from Tony and Steve to Thor. He gave Thor an inquisitive look. 

“The Hulk, brother.” Thor clarified. 

“That thing has a name?” The edges of Loki's mouth tugged upwards, obviously finding the idea that the Hulk had a name amusing. “I guess it isn’t so strange to give a weapon a name. Is it Thor?” Loki eyed the hammer, Mjölnir, at Thor’s side wearily. 

"Bruce isn't a weapon!" Tony clutched his hands into tight fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Loki raised his eyebrows, "Then what is he?" 

"Our friend," Steve answered resolutely. 

Tony felt a rush a gratitude for Steve. They exchanged a quick glance. 

Loki rolled his eye, evidently unimpressed.

“Brother, we already know you are the only one that is capable of casting the death curse,” Thor spoke calmly, though there was a sharp edge to his voice, “There is no point in lying.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine,” Loki shrugged. “Since there is no point in lying. I did use the death curse on the monster. I mean 'Bruce'.”

“Lift it,” Steve ordered in his most commanding voice. 

A wicked smile curled Loki’s lips. “No.”

“Loki,” Thor warned. “Break the curse Loki, or—“

“Or what?” Loki challenged. 

“Our father—“

“Your father,” Loki corrected him. 

“Why Bruce?” Steve interrupted abruptly. Thor and Loki stopped arguing and shifted their attention to Steve. Steve continued, "Why not Tony, or me, or even your brother? Why Bruce?"

“Brother Bruce humiliated him." Thor supplied simply, "Loki has always had too much pride." Loki gave Thor a look full of daggers. Something about Thor's answer didn't sit right with Tony. If Loki went about cursing everyone that humiliated him, surly the whole Avengers along with a majority of Shield's agents would also be sporting the death curses mark as well. Tony's brown eyes locked onto Loki's blue. "It's because you're afraid of him." 

For the briefest of moments, Loki lost his air of defiance. His smile faltered. Steve and Thor went silent. They watched Loki intensely. 

“You’re wrong,” Loki whispered coolly, dangerously. 

“It's understandable. I mean if someone threw me around like a rag doll, I might harbor an aversion to 'said' person too." Tony shrugged. He moved towards the bar, which had miraculously not been damaged by Thor's and Loki's arrival. He poured a copious amount of bourbon into a crystal glass. 

“You are wrong.” Loki repeated a little louder.

“Am I?" Tony questioned nonchalantly, "Puny god" he added under his breath. 

Loki moved swiftly in Tony’s direction. His fingers were mere inches away from curling around Tony's throat when Thor sent his hammer flying. It hit Loki square in the back and pinned him to the floor with a painful thud.

Tony, who was seemly unperturbed by Loki's lethal intentions, knelt down. He positioned himself so he was in Loki's range of vision and spoke so only Loki could hear him. “Break the curse.”

“Why would I do that, moral?” Loki struggled to breath while the incredible weight the hammer was pressing down upon him.

Tony took a slip of bourbon before speaking, “Because if you don't I will have you aching to return to that dark pit of Hell, you call a cell, before I'm finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your support. My course work is really ramping up for the end of the semester but I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
> 


	13. Humble Pie

"What are you planning?" Steve chased Tony down the corridors. They went through the double doors leading to the labs.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Tony answered without turning around.

Steve gave a frustrated huff.

"Don't get your star-spangled briefs in a twist." Tony reclined into a chair and lacing his fingers together behind his head. "I gave Loki an ultimatum."

"You mean you threatened him."

Tony unlaced his fingers and leaned forward in his chair and stated without a note of apology in his voice, "Same thing, when you boil it down."

Steve throw his arms up towards the sky in a exasperated gesture. "This isn't the way to get what we want. Tony be rational-"

"Rational?" Tony stood up, so he could look at Steve straight in the eye. "Cap, did you forget who we are dealing with? We are not dealing with a rational individual. Bruce said it best 'Loki's mind is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him.'"

"I'm just saying, threatening Loki hasn't worked in the past. It isn't going to get us what we want. We have to be smart about this. If we slow down a minute and think we can come up with a plan-"

Tony interrupted him again. "I already told you we don't have time. I had to do something." Tony ran a hand through his hair and over his face. "My best friend is slipping away every second and soon he'll be. . ." Tony couldn't allow himself to finish the thought let alone say it aloud.

"Tony. I understand this is difficult," Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you?" Tony shrugged Steve hand off. Tony's exhaustion, fear, and rage all mixed together and caused him to lash out. He know it was irrational. He knew it a childish, unkind, and untrue but the words poured out of him before he could stop himself. "You say you do but you're not doing anything to help me figure this out! Why aren't you helping me? Do you even care that he is dying?"

Steve roughly grabbed Tony's collar. Steve yanked him forward and up. Tony feet dangled a few inches over the floor. "How dare you!" Steve snarled. "Of course I care. We all care. Nat has been sifting through S.H.I.E.L.D's achieves for days on end, trying to find anything that might help. Hawkeye is traveling across the globe going through every contact in his book, attempting to find a lead; and Thor brought Loki here against his father's wishes. Hell, even Fury has been pitching in by looking into alternative ways to break the curse. And I've been doing my best to keep an eye on your crazy ass because Bruce would never forgive me if anything happened to you." Steve voice soften for a moment. His eyes, that had blazed with fury, took on a sad expression. "You're not the only one who is going to lose someone Tony."

Tony stared at Steve awestruck.

"I know the pain of losing a friend and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Steve, I didn't mean-"

The sound of Tony's voice seemed to pull Steve out of his painful reminiscence and reignite his anger. "So don't you dare say you're the only one doing anything!" He released his grip on Tony's collar.

Tony landed on the white title with a wince. He ignored the pain. "Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't known the length everyone else was going to; and of course you understand. When you lost Bucky-I wasn't thinking. . ." Tony spluttered apologetically.

"That's you problem, Stark. You don't stop to think." Steve stated coolly over his shoulder before exiting the room.

Tony stared at the spot Steve had been for a long time; guilt washing over him in waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short. Finals are almost over!


	14. Maybe Later We Can Have a Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! Took my last final this morning, so expect to being hearing from me more often. I missed you!

Tony hated being wrong let along admitting to it, granted he hadn’t had to do it very often being a bonafide genius, but oh how he loathed doing it when he had to. 

He seethed for a moment before he glanced down at Bruce and his heart instantly softened. 

Bruce’s ebony hair lay is lose ringlets on his forehead. His face was pale and half obscured by an oxygen mask. His chest rising and falling rhythmically. Thick blue blankets were pulled up to his chin yet from time to time Tony could see a sliver rattle Bruce from his head to his toes. 

Tony would happily spend the rest of his life admitting his was wrong, if it brought Bruce back

“Bruce, I. . .”

The noise of the door opening effectively stopped Tony from saying anything more.

Steve stood in the doorway. For a minute, all Steve did was stare at Tony and all Tony did was stare back. The tension was palpable. Then suddenly both spoke at once. 

“Steve-“

“Tony-“

Another moment of tension filled silence followed.

“You first,” Steve said.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked sheepishly.

“I insist,” Steve pressed.

“Well, if you insist.” Tony tried to joke. Steve appeared less than amused. Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably. He paused, “I’m sorry.” He spoke, “I am sorry for what I said and for being a jackass. I know we butt head sometimes. . . but what I said was out of line.” Tony cast a furtive glance at Bruce. "I think the fear of losing him makes me certifiable. . ." Tony said earnestly and full of sorrow. 

Steve scrutinized Tony intently. His graze made Tony want to squirm in his seat. He resisted the urge. Finally, after what felt like hours, but could surely only be a few seconds; Steve nodded. “Apology accepted. Let’s go.”

Tony’s felt a rush of relief yet he couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment at Steve's dismissive attitude. “Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you forgive me but I'm kind of pouring out my soul here. Are you sure you don’t want to draw this out longer? Remember, I don’t make it a habit to apologize.”

“I honestly believe that and I would love to bask in your humility longer,” Steve said stone faced, “however, it not a priority right now.”

Tony stood up. Steve’s aloof attitude was making him nervous. “What do you mean?”

“Loki wants to make a deal in exchange for Bruce’s life.”

“So?” Tony pressed. “What are his demands?”

“We don’t know.” 

Tony’s eyebrows knitted together. “We don’t know?” Tony repeated

“He won’t discuss his demands, except with you.” 

“Why me?” Tony asked dumbfounded.

Steve set his jaw. “You insulted him. You touched a nerve. I think he wants revenge on you and he is going to exact it in the most painful and sadistic way he can. . .” Steve pointed at the unassuming scientist lying unconscious between them, “through Bruce.”


	15. Don't Skip A Beat

Tony stood outside the room where Loki was being held captive. He wasn't know what to expect; what he did know was Loki held the advantage and the god would undoubtedly use it to satisfy his dark desires. Impossibly as it might be with Bruce on death's doorstep, Tony's only chance was to play it cool. He would have to deal with Loki as he would a overzealous business rival. He rolled his shoulders and set his face in what he hoped was a blank and unreadable expression. He must try his very best to show little emotion because Loki would use it against him. 

He pushed the door open. 

Loki was sitting in a leather backed chair with a wicked smile painted on his smug face. Thor was standing in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. He was absolutely seething with quiet rage. 

Tony took a seat in a matching leather backed chair opposite of Loki. 

The two sized each other up. 

Tony laced his fingers together and rested them on his lap, "So, what are your demands?" 

"What do I want in exchange for letting you're friend live?" Loki asked coyly. 

"Yes!" Tony snapped (so much for no emotion). Tony took in a deep breath and tried to settle himself. 

Loki's grin only grew bigger. 

"What do you want in exchange for lifting the curse?" Tony repeated as cool as a cucumber, although he was boiling with total hatred for the being sitting across from him. 

Loki leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs, and looked up into Tony's eyes. "I want my freedom and I want the tesseract." 

"Maybe I can you out on parole, granted you're on a very very short leash but I'm pretty positive the tesseract is beyond even my grasp." Tony stated bluntly. 

Loki reclined back into the chair and crossed one leg over the other, "You don't understand. This isn't a negotiation. Either I get what I want or your friend dies." 

Tony set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a miracle worker." 

"I wonder if your friend would rather be buried or cremated?" Loki said straightening his cuff links. "If this was Asgard he'd be set ablaze but I rather like the ceremony you mortals do with the casket." 

"Stop it," Tony warned in a very low and very dangerous voice. He was digging his fingernails into the leather chair. His knuckles were turning white. "I didn't even know where Fury stashed the damn thing." 

Loki locked his eyes onto Tony's in an unwavering and serious gaze. "Well, I suggest you find out." 

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Tony snarled, "You're not getting the tesseract. I wouldn't give it to you even if I could. Last time it was in your possession you caused massive property damage, a global crisis on a scale never witnessed before, and the loss of countless lives. You aren't getting the tesseract." Tony growled definitively. 

There was a beat of tension filled silence before Loki spoke again, "I don't think you grasp the full severity of the situation." 

"Then why don't you enlighten me." Tony glared at him. His face transforming into a savage sneer. 

"I control your friends fate. I can draw this out for months, years even, or I can end it right now." Loki snapped his fingers to dramatically illustrate his point. 

"You'd lose you leverage. You wouldn't, not until you get what you want." Tony challenged him. 

Loki shrugged. "What leverage? You just stated, quite ardently I might add, that you cannot get me the one thing I desire the most. It sounds like I have already lost my advantage, so disposing of the beast will cost me nothing." 

"Brother!" Thor warned from the corner. 

Tony involuntarily flinched. He had forgotten Thor was there, he had been so engrossed in the conversation with Loki. 

"Why not brother?" Loki twisted in his chair to look at Thor, "This mortal clearly doesn't seem to take me seriously. I think a demonstration of my power is in order." 

"Brother please, do not do this." Thor pleaded. 

Loki twisted back around to face Tony. He smiled at Tony, a wide wicked smile. 

A chill raced down Tony's spin that made him shudder. 

Suddenly, the air sizzled and popped with electric energy. The lights flickers, while the walls vibrated. Then just as suddenly, everything settled back into its previous state. 

"What did you do?" Tony demanded. Panic drove Tony to his feet. His heart banging against his ribs. "What did you do?!" 

Loki's only reply was another wicked smile. 

Steve's voice came over the speaker system. His voice was frantic and breathless. "Tony, Bruce's just went into cardiac arrest. The doctors are working on him but-." Steve's voice was lost to static. 

"Stop it brother!" Thor yelled. There was a distance rumble of thunder. Big fat rain drops smacked against the windows. 

"Tony? Tony? Can you hear me?" Steve's voice came over the speakers again. "Bruce isn't breathing. They are starting CPR-" 

There was another rumble of thunder, closer this time. 

"I'll get it," Tony hissed through his teeth. He hands were balled into tight fists. He was trembling from head to toe from an potent mixture of fear and anger. 

"What was that?" Loki asked inclining a ear towards Tony, "Please speak up, I can't hear you over all this dreadful thunder." 

"I'll get the tesseract," Tony shouted. 

Once again, the air was filled with electric energy, the lights flickered, and the wall shook. 

Tony and Thor waited with bated breath until Steve's voice came over the speaker system again. 

"They got him back Tony. They got Bruce back." Steve voice sounded strained and broken with barely repressed sobs. 

Thor gave a audible sigh of relief. The booming thunder quieted and soon faded all together, though it continued to rain heavily. 

Tony glared down at Loki with a murderous rage gleaming in his eyes. 

Loki looked up at him in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I would like to give a special thank you to RedPineTree, who has been very encouraging in this endeavor and an amazing beta reader. 
> 
> This story is for you JD.


End file.
